diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Furuya Satoru
Furuya Satoru is a first year high school student of Seidou High School. He is one of four pitchers of the Seidou Baseball Team starting lineup. He is well known as Eijun Sawamura's rival, because he also strives to be the ace of the team. Character Furuya has a stoic, unsocial personality and is weak at communication. He has an expressionless face that makes it difficult for his teammates to know whatever he feels. In middle school he was an outcast for being much stronger than his teammates who refused to play with him anymore. As a result, he rarely interacts with others and has little tact when speaking. More than anything, however, Furuya loves to pitch and desires to become the sole pitcher for Seidou, often requesting to play for more innings even if ordered to switch out. Having a strong competitive spirit, he, like Eijun, desires to become the team's ace. Furuya soon comes to love the Seidou team, as it is the first time that he has ever been accepted within his teammates. He is very obedient to his seniors and dutifully carries out errands for them. He is unused to his senior's attention, but he is happy that they are acknowledging him. Despite his strength, Furuya is naturally humble, saying that has never considered himself to be better than Sawamura and even admits that he admires him. He is polite to his elders and will apologize instantly when yelled at. Though at times even when apologizing he still sounds arrogant. He also gets bored easily, disliking it when he cannot play in a match, and often falls asleep when he isn’t playing, or when he wants to ignore somebody. He takes a lot of pride in getting the No.1 Jersey after the summer baseball season. His desire to truly become a part of the team only becomes further entrenched as shown by his thought: "I want to be more essential to the team."Furuya's thoughts in chapter 369. However, receiving the ace number does not mean he instantly becomes ace quality. Although his mental strength is normally great, his concentration was broken during an intermission in a game to the point where he spaced out and forgot to look at the coach's signs when at bat.Chapter 247. He also gave in to a challenge from an opposing team's batter to battle him head-on while pitching, ignoring Miyuki's signs, in the same way that Sawamura did once before.Disregarding Miyuki's calls in chapter 275, which lead to a home run. However, Furuya's strong will comes through in later games, such as when he is toughing out an injury. He even pulls through to get a runner out right after getting hit by a batted ball while injured. Both Miyuki and Yuki acknowledge that he is becoming a good ace or No.1 because of that match.Miyuki acknowledging Furuya pitching like an ace in Chapter 339Yuki telling Furuya that he's become a good No.1 in Chapter 364. (The literal translation is closer to something like Yuki telling Furuya that No.1 looks good on his back.) Despite being somewhat of an airhead and doing poorly academically, Furuya can sometimes be surprisingly observant. For example, he is the first one to suspect that Miyuki is injured, noticing something is off almost immediately after Miyuki himself realizes it.Chapter 349. History Furuya, as a child, was similar to how he was today: quiet, introverted, and stoic. He often watched his classmates or neighbors play baseball without ever joining in. This later changed with Furuya's grandfather, who was an ex-baseball player himself, coaxed him to try joining. As he grew in both ability and strength, however, he was soon ostracized by his teammates because he was too strong and they were unable to keep up. They referred to him as a 'monster' and refused to play with him, leading him to often train by himself. Though he still loved pitching, he was unhappy with baseball itself. After he heard about a miraculous catcher (Miyuki) in Seidou High, he applied through normal testing instead of sports scholarship. Relationship with other Characters Miyuki Kazuya Miyuki is the reason Furuya came to Seidou in the first place. After seeing a magazine article about Miyuki's prowess as a catcher, he purposefully tested into Seidou in the hopes that Miyuki would be able to catch his pitches since none of his middle school peers had been able to. Since Miyuki turned out to be able to catch Furuya's pitch at full power, Furuya has a particular respect for him. In the beginning, there was a bit of a running gag when Furuya would ignore Miyuki especially when the latter commented on his lack of stamina. However, that has not really happened much recently. Ochiai Hiromitsu It doesn’t take long to realize that Ochiai sees great potential in Furuya. He would prefer it if Kataoka would let Furuya pitch a whole game, so that Furuya could gain more game experience. He also suggests they sacrifice the team solely for Furuya and his growth. Later on, when Furuya asks to be taught breaking balls (since Ochiai had taught Sawamura recently), Ochiai says that if Furuya could learn some and combine them with his fastball, that he could become the number one pitcher in Japan.Chapter 317. He then teaches Furuya how to pitch a vertical slider. Sawamura Eijun The two first met just after everyone else left for a gameTheir first meeting takes place in chapter 8.. After a series of play catch, both have realized the differences of their pitches. That was when a spark of rivalry was born. They aren't exactly enemies but they have the habit to check on each other's faults and openly comment on it. With regards to performance, they recognize each other's ability though do not admit it. On few occasions where Eijun has to take over the mound after Furuya's poor performance, the latter isn't at all happy when Eijun recovers the team's morale, which he knew himself is his weakness. Despite their differences, the two are important pitchers of the team who augment each other's time of weakness.e.g. "Sawamura's Yips - Furuya's peak" or "Furuya's poor communication skills - Sawamura's excellent mood making talent" etc. Recently they seem to have become a bit more friendly with each other as they were spotted exchanging advice on how to throw breaking balls. Furuya also seems to acknowledge Sawamura as a real competitor of a rival in his thoughts, saying he was glad he came to Seido.Chapter 328. Skills Furuya is the first freshman to join the first string. His powerful pitches made Coach Kataoka acknowledge his pitching and soon become a battery with Miyuki. He is fairly well-rounded when it comes to singular duties, such as pitching and batting, but weak to fielding, particularly infield. His skills have made him a living legend within high school baseball, and he is often dubbed the "Monster Rookie". Strengths Pitching: Furuya specializes in throwing heavy fastballs (The fastest in the series at 150 km/h). The way he does this is putting all of his weight on his fingertips while he throws, resulting in sharp throws. However, the one weakness to his pitching is that his throwing method places stress on his fingertips and will split them if not careful. He is capable of varying the strength of his pitches, and his control continues to improve. His hunger to keep pitching, however, keeps him overly ambitious and combined with his lack of stamina often makes it necessary to switch him out early. Batting: Despite being rather thin, Furuya is a hard slugger and can easily hit a homerun when he chooses to. Occasionally he ends up hitting a homerun even when he doesn't try to and becomes surprised himself. Outfield: Furuya can easily catch fly balls and throw them back to home plate thanks to his strong arm. When not pitching, he often plays left field. Weaknesses Stamina: Furuya's main weakness as a player is his lack of stamina, most likely because he had never played a full game without getting pulled out. Furuya comes from Hokkaidou, which has cooler weather all year round. As a result, in Tokyo with hot summers, he is prone to heat exhaustion and often gets tired to the point of not being able to stand without support. Infield: Furuya's heavy balls are difficult for any player other than Miyuki to catch, making his infield defense abilities somewhat handicapped. He also has difficulty catching the ball at short ranges or in a rush. His teammates once commented that while covering a base, he was too focused on stepping on base rather than catching the ball, resulting in many fumbles. Inability to Hold Back: '''As a result of his low stamina his inability to hold back his pitches produces another weakness which causes him to fatigue quickly. By being unable to hold back he stands a chance of being subbed out early and therefore prone to make more mistakes (by giving up walks) trying to recover. This becomes worse when he receives the ace number, as it incoherently provides him with a reason to be the sole pitcher of the team that everyone acknowledges and respects. Pitcher’s data '''Speed: 5 (out of 5) Control: 2 (out of 5) Stamina: 2 (out of 5) Splitter: Lv3 Slider: Lv3 Player Statistics Defense: 3 (out of 5). Shoulder - 5 Running: 3 (out of 5) Physical strength: 2 (out of 5) Mental strength: 3 (out of 5) Batting: 4 (out of 5). Contact - 3, power - 5 Other *Furuya likes fishing, naps and reading (mostly illustrated books about animals). *He has respect for polar bears.Information from the guidebook. *When he first joined the team, he played pitcher and left fielder positions, after the new team was formed he only play the pitcher position. *The longest time Furuya has pitched for is 8 innings.Chapter 286. * His favorite food is kanitama (crab omelette). * His blood type is O. * His initial motivation for baseball came from his grandfather. Quotes *"A single man can't lead the team to victory."Furuya to Miyuki in episode 6. *"I never once thought that I'm better than him."Furuya to Miyuki about Eijun in chapter 36. *"I won't hand the mound over to anyone anymore. I'll become the ace of this team."Furuya to Sawamura in chapter 194. *"There's no need for two pitchers on the mound."Furuya to Eijun in chapter 217. *"Even though I was given this jersey number, I am still not trusted as the ace. want to achieve the level of pitching that doesn't let anybody complain about either the results or the substance, pitching that is acknowledged by everyone."Furuya's thoughts in chapter 222. Gallery File:Furuya.png|Furuya Satoru furuya.ace.png| "I'll become the ace of this team." FS 9.jpg|His first appearance. furuya.sawamura.png|Furuya one step ahead of Eijun. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:1st Year High School Category:Pitcher Category:Players